


Everything You Want

by jewelianna88



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space training is lonely, and JC is bendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

Lance didn’t ask for very much, really. A back rub now and then, or to pick up his dry cleaning when JC was going by, but other than that, he was the most low-key lover JC had ever had. It had taken JC a long time to get used to not running around taking care of someone- Bobbie had been so demanding that anyone after that would have been an improvement. Lance was a dream come true.

Because of that, JC had trouble saying no when Lance did have a request, no matter how extravagant or difficult the task may be. When Lance called him up and asked him to come to Houston, JC was looking up flights before he’d even hung up the phone.

The past four months had been hard, on both of them. JC had to adjust to life outside of music, off tour and out of the studio for the first time since he was a teenager. Lance had a completely different set of problems, learning new languages and new exercises and new everything, half a world away from his support system. JC had gotten used to the phone calls at odd hours, the exhaustion coming through as clear as Lance’s words. It had ripped at JC not to be able to comfort his boyfriend. When he found out Lance was coming home, back to the same continent, JC wasted no time getting to him.

Lance looked pale, the hours indoors and limited Russian sunlight stripping him of the healthy summer tan the rest of the people in Houston sported proudly. He was stick thin but solid muscle, and the circles under his eyes were so dark that even layers of makeup wouldn’t hide them completely. JC wanted to wrap him in blankets and feed him chicken noodle soup and cheeseburgers until he was back to the Lance JC remembered.

He got there the same day Lance did, but had to go hunting through the NASA complex to find Lance, already hard at work. Lance smiled at him from the simulator where he was currently being taught, and JC stood watching as he went through the entire protocol of some kind of emergency shut down that JC sincerely hoped Lance never needed to use. When it was done, Lance got up and walked as fast as he could without seeming overly eager into JC’s waiting arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he said in that low low voice that JC had only heard on the phone for the past four months. There were hints of exhaustion in that Mississippi accent, but also a lift of happiness that made JC’s heart warm.

JC got the grand tour, behind the scenes where most civilians weren’t allowed, seeing all of the gizmos and gadgets that Lance now knew how to work, checking out the testing facilities that Lance had used, meeting the people who were responsible for some of the most important scientific discoveries of the century. It was so cool. He was a little jealous.

Later, though, back in Lance’s suite JC heard the whole story: the taunting from the Russian space team, the difficulty with the languages, the fear that he’d been wasting all of this time and money. Lance was a tired man, not just physically but emotionally. It nearly broke JC’s soul to gather his boyfriend into his arms, giving what comfort he could.

“It’s so hard,” Lance said, almost a whisper. Even his voice was exhausted. “It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

When JC wrapped Lance in his arms that night, tucked into the double bed that was barely big enough for the two grown men, Lance had broken down and cried, shaking sobs that left streaks of tears on JC’s T-shirt and aches in his heart that he couldn’t soothe the man he loved.

He wanted to make it better, wanted to bring back that exuberance that used to surge from Lance. Wanted to show Lance how special he was, how much he was admired for his bravery and determination.

After the first night, things turned around a bit, inexplicably. Getting all of his fears and frustrations out into the open had done Lance some good. He spent the next morning with a smile on his face, meeting with reporters and a group of school children who were touring the facility.

With his free time, JC took one of the official tours, and bought Lance a little model rocket in the gift shop. He would have liked to spend the day with Lance, but he was working, after all. Even with all of the special privileges, there were some things JC wasn’t permitted to observe.

Finally, after a long day of more medical tests and straining physical trials, Lance stumbled back into his suite, where JC sat quietly on the sofa, watching TV. He opened his arms. Lance grunted with exhaustion, falling to the couch with JC, his body giving out its last bit of strength.

“Ow,” Lance groaned, reclined lax against JC. “Everything hurts.”

JC spent a good hour rubbing the pains away, soothing the discomfort until Lance was smiling again.

“I should have brought you to Russia,” Lance said, looking up at JC with shining eyes. “You give the best massages.”

If he had asked, JC probably would have gone. He would have spent four months holed up in a tiny room at the Star Center, waiting each day to hear more of Lance’s exciting preparations.

They had dinner together in the suite, a quiet meal during which JC talked about everything that had been going on while Lance was away. He told Lance about Justin’s work on his album, and about Chris’s pageant hosting kick. Lance knew all of it, vaguely, but he seemed to like hearing the details about the lives of his friends, bits and pieces he’d missed while training across the world. The finished up in the early evening, just as dusk began to fall.

Sunset over Texas was an amazing. Lance’s suite was five floors up, with a gorgeous view of the arid landscape that spread to the west. They watched the sun slowly fall from the sky, inching closer to the earth as the light grew dim.

Lance was warm in his arms, a solid weight leaning against his chest as they stood by the window. JC let his hands creep up under Lance’s shirt, hooking his thumbs on the leather belt, slightly stroking the smooth skin of Lance’s stomach. Silky, soft, not as soft as it used to be, but smooth under JC’s callused fingertips. Lance leaned back against him, tipping his head to JC’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you,” JC whispered quietly, right at Lance’s ear. He took a lobe between his lips and sucked gently, nipping with his teeth the way Lance loved. In his arms, Lance shuddered lightly, muscles tensing at the teasing of JC’s mouth. JC moved his hands a bit higher, up under Lance’s shirt to rest fully on his stomach, making little soothing motions on the firm muscles there.

He was already so turned on, and Lance’s body just fit so perfectly against his. JC pulled Lance closer to him, pressing against his back, hips surging unconsciously against Lance’s ass. Lance growled deeply and pushed back more, one leg falling between JC’s spread feet to get as close as possible. JC thrust against Lance’s thigh, the friction providing delicious relief for his aching cock. He couldn’t believe how hard he was so soon. Their extended separation had turned him into a horny teenager, it seemed, ready to go with no more than a few kisses and a little body contact.

It was becoming too much to continue in the window, and they’d only just begun to touch each other. JC grasped Lance’s waist and turned him so they were facing each other, kissing wetly when Lance turned his face upward. Lips smoothed over each other and spread quickly, both men now desperate for what was to come.

“Will you do something for me?” Lance asked, melting into the embrace. JC watched the light play over his face as the sun fell below the horizon behind him. In twilight, the shadows that hung under his eyes weren’t as visible. Lance looked beautiful. JC loved him.

“Of course,” JC said. It was a given. He couldn’t say no to Lance. He’d probably even pierce something if Lance asked, just because he never wanted to say no to him. The thought of the needle made him dizzy, so he turned his attention back to Lance, kissing a trail across the scruff on his cheek to his neck, licking there. He was careful not to mark the alabaster skin.

“I want, I want you to. Your mouth.” Lance blinked, unable to complete the thought.

JC didn’t blame him. Sentences were too much as he lifted his mouth away from Lance’s skin. Lance kissed him by his ear, his breath loud and echoing. A tongue flicked out to lick at the swirls of cartilage, sending shivers down JC’s spine. Lance sucked on his ear, reciprocating JC’s actions perfectly, letting JC have a taste of his own medicine as the nerves ran from his head directly to his groin, tingling every bit of the way.

“And fuck me,” he pleaded.

JC’s head was so dizzy with Lance; it took a moment for the words to sink in. He froze, mouth open against Lance’s skin. That’s where this was going, after all, but to hear it, to have Lance begging in his arms made his blood race faster. His mind reeled with the images of Lance spread beneath him, all hard muscle and pale skin. He was like a Dresden doll, his creamy porcelain complexion shades lighter than JC’s suntan.

Bending his knees, JC grabbed Lance’s thighs and hoisted him upward. JC was strong, and Lance was a featherweight in his arms. Lance wrapped his legs around JC’s waist, holding tight as JC carried him to bed. He laid Lance back on the mattress, pausing to stare at him stretched out and waiting. Lance looked up at him with pleading in his eyes, a desperate need to be close to someone again after months of isolation from those he loved. JC would give him whatever he wanted.

With careful hands, he slipped the NASA shirt off of Lance’s shoulders, tossing it behind him to the floor. His own followed, until they were both bare to the waist. JC bent to kiss Lance, licking at his lips until they parted and a tongue met his. He tasted for a while, leaning over Lance’s reclined body until it wasn’t enough anymore, just that one point of contact. He needed more, needed more of Lance in every way possible.

Lance’s hair smelled clean, not soap clean but antiseptic clean. All those medical tests, JC thought as he kissed at Lance’s neck again, moving down to the collarbone below. He sucked a line across the bone from neck to shoulder, ending with a light nip that had Lance bucking beneath him. His hands wandered trails across Lance’s chest, following the rise and fall of muscles beneath the skin, palms burning with the heat that poured from Lance’s body. He rubbed each brown nipple with his thumb, smiling as it tightened under the assault.

“More,” Lance said, pushing JC up, away from him. His hands went straight to JC’s groin, hurrying JC along. Over the denim, he groped, making JC see stars. Lance had that look of determination on his face that JC rarely saw anymore. It reminded him of the old days, when Lance had to concentrate so hard to learn dances, and JC would reward his successes with kisses backstage and blowjobs in bus bathrooms.

He pulled back abruptly, Lance’s hands threatening to drive him over the edge, too soon. Toeing off his shoes, he made quick work of his belt and jeans, dropping them to the floor and kicking them out of the way.

“No underwear?” Lance asked, staring at JC’s naked body. It was so arousing to have Lance look at him like that, that gaze of need and lust directed toward him. He was so hard already, but this needed to last.

“Nope,” he said. “I was packing, and you called, and. I forgot.” How could he have focused on packing when Lance had called, so excited, so ready to see JC that his excitement was contagious. Underwear had suffered the consequences.

“I’m not complaining,” Lance grinned, already popping the buttons on his chinos, hands moving furiously to get undressed.

JC helped, pulling off Lance’s sneakers, tossing them aside carelessly. They landed with a loud thud behind him, probably scaring the poor scientist below them half to death. JC tugged Lance’s pants downward, baring more inches of that creamy skin. Lance arched his hips to help, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his own boxers to get them off, shoving them down his legs until JC grabbed them and pulled them free of Lance’s feet. Naked, Lance shivered in the cool room, pushing himself up on his elbows, lips upturned for a kiss. JC bent to oblige him, smiling in a kiss that was equal parts sweet and sexy, just like Lance. JC’s heart swelled into his throat and he whispered, “I love you” into Lance’s lips. Lance grinned up at him, green eyes turned gold in the lamplight from beside the bed.

Standing at the end of the bed, JC gazed down, savoring the overhead view of Lance bare and waiting for him. It was just as he’d imagined, but so much more. It was real. He knelt, knees itching on the rough carpet, not caring as it brought him closer to Lance’s gorgeous, perfect body. His hands itched to touch more, to stroke again. To revel in the prize that had been kept from him for so many months, and to bring to Lance his own caresses that he knew Lance had craved from so far away.

JC wrapped his hands around Lance’s shins where they hung over the edge of the bed, the hair of them ruffling under his fingers. He slid his hands upward on the strong muscles, until Lance’s cock was trapped between his palms, dark hair twisting around his fingers. He squeezed a little, watching as Lance’s cock twitched and swelled against his abdomen. JC loved to watch the flush that spread across Lance’s skin, turning him rosy. JC’s fingers brushed at the pale, pale skin here, hidden always from even sun and tanning booths. Only the reddish glow of Lance’s cock stood out from the pale, the color contrast making Lance’s dick that much more prominent. JC couldn’t wait to taste it, to lick the forbidden parts of Lance’s body. He used his thumbs to rub behind Lance’s balls, making Lance groan loudly and squirm on the bed.

“Oh, Lord,” he moaned, hands reaching back to grab the headboard, sliding over the smooth wood surface when there was nothing to hold there. “Oh, God.”

JC hoped the deity wasn’t offended, but Lance stretched out like this was surely a holy image, one that JC would gladly worship until the end of his days. He bent his knees so he could taste the liquid dripping from Lance’s cock, licking lightly at the head before plunging deeper, taking in as much as he could and sucking lightly. He wiggled his tongue gently before pulling off again, repeating the whole thing as Lance bucked up beneath him.

“Fuck me,” he said, breathing deeply now. “Please, JC, I need you inside of me.”

JC pulled off, standing up again. His own erection bobbed against his stomach, and he fisted his hands at his side so that he didn’t touch. It would be over too soon if he stopped to play now, even though his mind was reeling to take his dick in his fist for a second, just a bit, standing over Lance. He fought it.

“I need…”

“In the nightstand,” Lance said, interrupting. “Right there.” There was no further explanation as to why an astronaut-in-training would keep a ready supply of condoms and lube in the drawer next to his bed. Astroglide, he noted with a wry grin. JC wondered what NASA’s policy on gay sex was. He hoped they were more lenient than the army.

“Is this, OK?” he asked. “I mean, it’s not gonna, like, make you sore or mess up any of your testing stuff?” The last thing he wanted was to throw an obstacle in front of Lance’s progress. “You can do me,” he offered, and really. It wasn’t exactly a sacrifice.

“No,” Lance breathed. “It’s fine, it’s good. Please.”

Good enough. JC squirted the lube into his hand, standing once again at the foot of the bed between Lance’s spread legs. Lance shoved a pillow under his ass, rising up some, pulling his knees back. So anxious, so ready. JC warmed the blob of liquid before dragging his fingers through it, coating them completely.

JC made quick work of sliding one slick finger inside of Lance. It was so hot, so tight, even on just one finger. It always amazed JC how much any man could stretch, how the body was just made for this. How Lance seemed to fit him best of all, as if they were molded to be together. There was a sharp intake of breath and then Lance was relaxed beneath him, pliant and eager as JC twirled first one, then two fingers inside of his ass.

“Please,” he gasped, grabbing for JC’s hands, pulling him closer. “Now.”

JC wiped his fingers on the spread, ripping the condom packet with his teeth. The astringent smell nearly made him choke, but he got the rubber on and slid in between Lance’s legs, holding one up on his shoulder. He paused, their eyes catching, unspoken messages sent between them, before pressing closer, feeling Lance’s body against his as it began to give way and let him inside.

It took only a moment before he was buried deeply, pausing there to take in the feeling of Lance all around him. Hot and slippery, and tight, so tight. This was all JC ever needed in life, being connected to Lance in this most primal way. JC closed his eyes as he drew back and pushed home again, sending Lance into a full body tremor beneath him. He knew he’d hit it, so he repeated the movement a few more times, just to watch Lance shiver and shake beneath him. Countless choreographers had tried to get Lance to do just that on stage. It pleased JC more than he could say that only he got to see the true shimmy. A private motion, just for him.

Sliding back again, JC opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Lance’s cock pointing up at him. He used his hand to stroke it a few times, pulling in straight up as he continued to thrust. Lance’s eyes had drifted shut, his hands fisted in the bedspread as JC’s hips moved unconsciously in steady rhythm. JC glanced down, watching it like some kind of incredibly hot porno. Lance’s cock pointed up at him, so close. He wondered if he could…

Slowly, JC slid out, until only the very tip of his cock was still inside Lance. Above him, Lance lifted his head from the bed, eyes filled with curiosity as to why JC had interrupted his rhythm. JC held onto Lance’s leg, keeping it suspended on his shoulder as he bent forward leaning in so that he could just lick at the tip of Lance’s cock.

Oh, fuck. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He could taste the saltiness of Lance’s precum as it spouted from his cock, just in reach of JC’s mouth. He bent further, not satisfied with only a taste.

“Ohh,” Lance sighed, hands coming up to rest on JC’s head, fingers twisting in his hair as JC leaned a little bit lower. He’d tried on himself, never quiet able to reach his own cock, but there was just enough extra distance here that he could take the crown of Lance’s cock into his mouth without hurting too badly. His stomach muscles quivered with strain, but he was able to move his hips a bit, enough to thrust in and out as he sucked a little more of Lance’s swollen cock into his mouth. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but Lance must have been enjoying it because he bucked up and cried out loudly, shooting into JC’s mouth.

JC rode it out, eventually letting Lance’s softening cock drop from his mouth so he could resume thrusting, holding tight to Lance’s leg, hard and fast until he came too, gasping through the most powerful orgasm he’d had in months. He licked his lips, the taste of Lance on them. He couldn’t believe what had just occurred, that he’d really. Fuck. It was too much to contemplate in his post-orgasmic bliss. But he knew he’d be doing that again. Soon.

“Wow,” Lance said, his voice weak. “Where did you, did you learn that?”

JC shrugged against the mattress, where he was slumped at Lance’s side. “You asked me to,” he said, rubbing his stomach. He wouldn’t be doing any sit-ups for a while. He didn’t really care.

“Do you always do what I ask?” Lance murmured. He rolled to his side to face JC. JC groaned. There was no way to get out of this one without some serious slave time. He mentally kicked his big big mouth for getting him into this.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Lance whispered in his ear as JC tried to find an answer that wouldn’t make him whipped boy forever. “I’d do anything for you too.”

A slow grin slid across JC’s face as Lance kissed his shoulder. He had to leave in a couple of days, but until then, he looked forward to some special favors from his favorite cosmonaut in training.

END


End file.
